Migs, Luna, and Skylar
---- Migs: Dulce (mate) Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella (children) ---- Luna: Skylar (cousin) Nico (cousin) King Verago (uncle) The Queen of Vallestrella (aunt) |friends = Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Gabe, Mateo, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi Turner, Princess Sofia, Noblins, Chief Zephyr, Ciela, Avión, Zuni, Maya, and Lomo |enemies = Shuriki, King Hector (Skylar only), Troyo, Marimonda, Victor Delgado, Carla Delgado, Cruz (formerly), Fiero, Vestia (formerly), Duke Cristóbal, Ash Delgado |likes = Skylar: Having fun, goofing off, hanging out with Elena and Nico, his brother ---- Luna: Having fun, Cruz (formerly), children ---- Migs: His wife and kids, being serious |dislikes = Princess Elena or her family in danger, ghosts (Luna only) |powers = Flight }}Migs, Luna, and Skylar are a trio of Jaquins, magical flying creatures who appear in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. They support Elena as she learns how to rule her kingdom. Background A little bit of Skylar's background is revealed in "Flight of the Jaquins" before "Elena and the Secret of Avalor"; back in his homeworld, Skylar and Nico use to have fun and play pranks all the time until their jokes became legendary. When it was time for the new trainees to be picked to guard Avalor, Skylar was chosen by their father to undergo guardian training. Personalities *'Migs:' The most composed and practical of the trio, Migs is the one who pulls the other two back on the ground. *'Luna:' The only female, Luna is quite loud and brash. Sometimes quite motherly. *'Skylar:' Fun-loving and happy, Skylar is the most excited about life after the sorceress was defeated. But he can sometimes be reckless and immature. Through his time as the navagera Skylar started to display him as being responsible. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Migs, Luna, and Skylar appear in the ''Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor crossover special. They first appear at Avalor Palace to bother Shuriki who's entertaining the Royal Family of Enchancia. When the Royal Family of Enchancia's youngest daughter, Princess Sofia, goes up to them and asks them to help, they initially reject her telling her they don't help friends of Shuriki's. When Sofia reveals she's there to bring Princess Elena back, they become delighted to help her. After Sofia frees Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Elena rides on them back to Avalor to defeat Shuriki and free her family and her kingdom. ''Elena of Avalor Migs, Luna, and Skylar appear in the show as supporting characters. Their first major role is in "Flight of the Jaquins". They take Elena to the ceremony where Chief Zephyr picks the Navageera for this year. Skylar and Luna put feathers in the ball that Chief Zephyr uses to select this year's Navegeera but not Migs since he has already been the Navegerra. Luna tells Elena Migs was the best Navegerra ever and all his trainees passed all their tests. Chief Zephyr pulls out Skylar's feather making him the Navegerra. Migs, Luna, and the rest of the Clan object to this on the grounds that Skylar is too immature, irresponsible, and inexperienced to be ready to be Navegerra. Elena defends Skylar and Chief Zephyr stands by the drawing. As Skylar sets out to pick up his trainees, Migs and Luna warn Skylar that being the Navegerra is serious as he will have young Jaquins under his care who have never been to Avalor before and won't have Migs to bail him out if he gets in trouble. Skylar assures him everything will be fine and flies off. Skylar arrives at the gateway and meets his Trainees: Ciela, Avion, and his little brother Nico. Nico gets the group stalled by constantly begging for one more game, for which Ciela and Avion take off for Avalor themselves. Elena, Migs, and Luna get worried and take off to find them only to discover that Skylar is at Pueblo De Oro. They ask him what he's doing with the Noblins to which Nico flies up and says their playing their games. Seeing him Migs states "Nico's here. Well, that explains it." and Luna explains that when Skylar and Nico get together it's playtime all the time. They quickly discover that Skylar's other trainees are missing and go looking for them. During the search, they find a mark that Luna identifies as the Mark of Troyo, an evil magical coyote seeking revenge on Avalor's Jaquin Clan for banishing him for tricking people into doing bad stuff so he could rule the jungle, and realize that Ciela and Avion went with him. Migs angrily turns to Skylar and tells him "You had one job! But typical Skylar! You start fooling around and now look what happened!" Skylar apologizes and tells him he didn't think this would happen, to which Migs tells him he never thinks at all and that that's the problem. Migs and Luna decide to follow the paw prints to rescue Ciela and Avion. Skylar offers to come along but Migs angrily rejects him and Elena scolds him for his part in this. Skylar acknowledges his mistake and goes off to help rescue his trainees. He gets there in time to see Troyo take his friends captive too. Working with Nico and the Noblins, Skylar defeats Troyo and rescues his friends and trainees. Everyone praises Skylar and they all fly home. All three along with the trainees make a return appearance in ''Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. Following being named Navageera by Chief Zephyr, Skylar oversees the test set up by Mateo and Migs with Zephyr to see if Nico, Ciela, and Avion can prove themselves worthy of being named Guardians of Avalor. While Ciela and Avion succeed, Nico fails due to interference from Victor Delgado, and he must return to Vallaestrella in shame. Skylar takes him home, but Elena decides to follow on Luna, with Mateo and Migs pursuing her because of Skylar and Nico's father, King Verago, having a strict rule about having humans in the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella. However, Victor and Carla follow Elena and Luna back into Vallaestrella, and once they release Marimonda from her imprisonment, she manages to take Migs hostage after the trap he set with King Verago to capture Marimonda failed thanks to Elena and Skylar, using him to reopen the portal to Avalor. Elena and Skylar tried to stop Marimonda themselves, but were stopped by the Delgados. After Skylar stands up to his father and convinces him to team up with Elena, they are able to stop Marimonda and re-imprison her, undoing all of her plant growth she covered Avalor with, and Verago named Nico a Guardian of Avalor, telling him and Skylar that their mother would be proud of them. None of them are aware that Victor and Carla are working for Shuriki, who is seeking revenge on Elena and the Jaquins for her previous defeat. Skylar and Luna find Elena and Mateo preparing for Dia de los Muertos the following year, reporting to them that Jaquin Scouts have spotted the Delgados heading for Tepet Muul, the abandoned capital of the Kingdom of Maru. Realizing this could be her test forewarned by Quita Moz back in Vallaestrella, Elena and Mateo fly Skylar and Luna to Tepet Muul to confront the Delgados. When the Delgados attempt to escape afterwards with the powerful and dangerous Jewel of Maru, Skylar and Luna fly Elena and Mateo after them and manage to retrieve the Jewel and Mateo's tamberitia, which Victor had stolen from Mateo earlier. After Elena seals the Jewel away so it can never fall into the wrong hands, Skylar and Luna return Elena and Mateo to the cemetery so Elena can visit her parents' grave and tell them that she'll see them next year. Later on, Migs announces that he is going to be a father as his mate, Dulce, is going to give birth to cubs. When she does and they hatch soon after, Migs goes after her to retrieve some Anoki Berries for their cubs, leaving them in the care of Isabel. Skylar and Luna stop by later and discover what happened, and head out to find Anoki Berries as well. When they return later, they discover that Isabel was unable to control Migs' cubs, and assist in helping her reign them in before Migs and Dulce return. Soon, Avalor is preparing for the Jaquin Festival to celebrate the Jaquins as Guardians of Avalor, and Migs, Luna, and Skylar will be performing some aerial stunts for the celebration. However, during their rehearsal in front of Isabel and Migs' cubs, the cubs seem uninterested, so Isabel offers to spruce it up with her latest invention. Unfortunately, Migs grows annoyed by Luna and Skylar messing with the devices so much that he declares he is not going to participate in the flyover. Isabel speaks to him later about it, convincing him that he will be letting his cubs down if he does not take part. Realizing she's right, Migs rejoins Luna and Skylar for the performance, and his cubs are very impressed by their flyover. Migs, Luna, and Skylar are unaware that Carla Delgado is with Elena and Naomi in disguise as "Rita Perez" to get close to them while she plans to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki. Some time later, in "Shapeshifters", Migs, Luna, and Skylar, along with the rest of the Avalor Jaquin Clan, have learned of the return of Shuriki, and her new alliance with Fiero, Victor Delgado, and Carla Delgado. Refusing to let the same fate that befell King Raul and Queen Lucia happen to Elena, Chief Zephyr has scouts dispatched to hunt Shuriki's crew down. Meanwhile, Luna is celebrating her birthday, and many Jaquins come to attend, including Migs' cubs, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, along with Elena, Mateo, and Gabe, disguised as Jaquins thanks to a Shape-shifting Potion Mateo had perfected. However, when it comes time to open Luna's presents, she hesitates as Chief Zephyr was not there. Cruz, next in line to be the Chief after Zephyr, announces that Zephyr has gone missing and pins the blame on the Jaquin Elena, Mateo, and Gabe. Despite their pleas that it is really them, Skylar, Luna, and Migs believe Cruz since he's their friend and they trust him, and have Elena, Mateo, and Gabe captured and locked up under orders from Cruz. However, as they fly past later, they find that Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella had let Elena, Gabe, and Mateo out, and set off in pursuit with Cruz. As they approach Commander's Rock, Elena is able to free Zephyr from the cave built into the rock, catching Skylar, Luna, and Migs by surprise, but when they hear Zephyr snarl "TRAITOR!!" at Cruz and engage him in battle, they realize Cruz lied to them and tricked them. They join Zephyr while Elena and Mateo pursue Cruz, and after Elena manages to knock Cruz down, Zephyr pins him down before Migs, Luna, and Skylar arrive with the other Jaquins. Angered at Cruz and his betrayal of their trust, they apprehend him and lock him up, while Zephyr thanks Elena for her help. In the follow-up episode, "The Scepter of Night", Migs, Luna, and Skylar, joined by Dulce, fly Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi to Tepet Muul once more, where the first piece of the Scepter of Night was hidden by Alacazar according to the riddle he left behind in Mateo's lab. They soon run into Shuriki and her crew upon finding the pyramid the piece is in, and working together, they are able to help Elena get the first piece before Fiero and Victor Delgado can, forcing them to retreat without it. However, knowing that they will be heading to the second piece because they learned of Alacazar's riddle to the second piece's whereabouts, the Jaquins huddle with Elena and the others to plan their next move with deciphering the riddle and following Shuriki to the next piece, hoping to get to it before she does. In the episode that follows, "The Race for the Realm", under Elena's orders, Migs and Dulce take Mateo and Gabe back to the castle to lock the Scepter of Night's Staff in the Royal Treasury, while Skylar and Luna take Elena and Naomi to Vallaestrella to find the Mount. However, Migs and Dulce are ambushed by the Delgados, now full-fledged Malvago wizards, and Mateo loses the Staff to them. In Vallaestrella, with help from the Flaringos, Skylar and Luna take Naomi and Elena to the Mount's location, with Luna convincing a Butterfrog into getting the Mount for them so they will let him sunbathe in peace. After deciphering the riddle to the Jewel's location, Skylar and Luna realize it is on Vallaestrella's highest mountain peak, but once there, they are confronted by Shuriki and Fiero on Cruz and his twin sister Vestia. Blinded by her lust for revenge, Elena flies Skylar after Shuriki and Cruz, leaving Naomi and Luna to fight Fiero and Vestia, with Luna unable to help Naomi when she is on the verge of falling off the mountain, while Fiero retrieves the Jewel, and Shuriki reclaims the Mount from Naomi, as Elena exhausted herself trying to hit Shuriki and Cruz and fell off Skylar from fatigue, leaving them too late to stop the villains, but able to save Naomi from falling. Migs and Dulce return with the bad news about the Staff, and learn of the Mount and Jewel being taken by Shuriki and Fiero, while also learning of Cruz and Vestia being allied with Shuriki now. As they wonder what to do next, Quita Moz arrives to take Elena to train with her Scepter of Light for the final showdown with Shuriki, having been forewarned by the sacred fire of what's happened. In "A Tale of Two Scepters", Skylar flies Elena back to Vallaestrella for her training with Quita Moz and the Sun Bird Elders Lama, Hool, and Qapa, and is permitted to follow Quita Moz to the location of where the other Sun Birds are when Elena points out she needs Skylar to get back to Avalor. However, during Elena's training, she sees Shuriki flying off on Cruz with the Scepter of Night to cause trouble in Avalor, and Skylar flies her back there to confront her, despite not having fully finished her training yet. As Skylar and Elena chase down Shuriki, they end up luring her back to the palace, where Shuriki engulfs Isabel's tower in Dark Fire to keep Elena busy while she and Cruz escape. Reminded of how she needs to concentrate and maintain her focus by Skylar and Zuzo, Elena is able to use her Blaze to extinguish the Dark Fire and save Isabel. Afterwards, with Isabel's encouragement, Elena heads off on Skylar to resume her training. Their next major role is in the one-hour special, "Song of the Sirenas", on their way to Nueva Vista to see Elena there, when they spot Shuriki, the Delgados, Fiero, Cruz, and Vestia in a clearing and try to fight them, only for Shuriki to disorient them to allow her group time to escape. Concerned, the Jaquins head to Nueva Vista to warn Elena, and remain there as extra protection for Elena during the parade held in her honor with Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo. However, when they are lured away by the Delgados, Elena is left unprotected when she is attacked by Shuriki and Fiero. Later, after discovering the abandoned float and evidence of Shuriki's presence, the Jaquins, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe, fly up to the tower where Elena and her family had been imprisoned by their traitorous cousin, Duke Cristóbal, and bust them out alongside Sirena Crown Princess Marisa. They try to escape back to Avalor City, but Elena realizes Shuriki is only after her, and decides to battle her on Skylar while Luna and Migs deal with the Delgados and Cristobal. During the fight, Luna and Migs manage to capture Cristobal while the Delgados escape, but Skylar is disoriented by Shuriki and crashes, leaving Elena without support as Shuriki corners her on a high tower. However, Elena avoids Shuriki's attempt to take her life, and finishes Shuriki for good with the Scepter of Light's Blaze spell. By the time Skylar recovers, Cruz is able to escape with the jewel from the Scepter of Night, the only thing to have survived Shuriki's incineration by Blaze, and Elena is too fatigued to try and stop him from escaping with it. Skylar comforts Elena as she realizes it is finally over. Shuriki is dead, and her parents have been avenged. They rejoin Luna and Migs as they drop Cristobal at Elena's feet to face her wrath for betraying both the Royal Family and Avalor for greed, then join Elena as she forges a new friendship and alliance with Sirena King Pescoro. Migs, Luna, and Skylar continue to support Elena both in Avalor City and Nueva Vista. At one point, during "Not Without My Magic", when Elena discovers her Scepter of Light is acting strange ever since it was struck by Shuriki's Dark Fire attack from the Scepter of Night, she and Skylar travel to Vallaestrella to speak to Quita Moz about it. When they speak to him, he discovers that the Scepter will need to be looked at by the other Sun Birds before it can be properly mended. Quita Moz supplies Elena with a crystal tamberitia as a temporary replacement before taking his leave, while Elena and Skylar prepare to head back to Avalor. However, once at the portal, they are met by Skylar's father, King Verago, who reveals that he's been looking for Cruz and Vestia, who are still wanted for their numerous crimes with siding with Shuriki. When Elena and Skylar spot fire in the jungle, Elena has Skylar fly her to a lake, where they use the large lily pads there as carriers for lake water to douse the fires with. They soon encounter Cruz and Vestia, who reveal that the fires are being caused by a fire imp they let out of one of Quita Moz's jars in the hopes of catching it to redeem themselves. Verago has them arrested while Elena and Skylar look for the imp. When they find it, Elena attempts to use some spells with her crystal tamberitia to subdue it, but only makes things worse. Skylar, deeply upset, reprimands Elena, making her realize she's relied on magic to protect Avalor for way too long. Through song, Skylar convinces her to see there are other ways to protect Avalor without magic, and once they reach the Jaquin Royal Palace, only to see it already ablaze, they meet up with Verago, and learn from Cruz and Vestia that the fire imp is looking for its master, a sorceress who the Jaquins banished long ago. Skylar helps Elena with luring the fire imp to her and Verago to re-capture, and once it is done, Verago forgives Cruz and Vestia for their past transgressions due to their help with catching the fire imp now, and Jaquin siblings depart to make amends with the rest of their kind. Skylar flies Elena back to Quita Moz to return the jar and the crystal tamberitia, only to learn from Quita Moz when the sacred fire speaks to him that the darkness it had forewarned of that Elena would have to face to become Queen of Avalor still looms on the horizon, leaving Elena shocked that her ultimate victory over Shuriki was not the test it had told of. Skylar comforts Elena and assures her that when the time comes for her test, he will be right there to support her. Gallery Trivia *In "Flight of the Jaquins", Migs used to be the previous Navagera. *Since Skylar's and Nico's father, Verago is the king of the Jaquins, Skylar will become the next king of the Jaquins one day since he is the eldest son. *In "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Migs has a mate named Dulce and is the father of three new triplets - Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella. References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters who fly Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Character trios Category:Hybrids Category:Jaguars Category:Parrots Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Parents